Bara no muzai
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una mañana como cualquier otra Zoro cae en sus pensamientos acerca de Robin y lo que le provoca.


**Bara no muzai**

Un día perfecto para estar navegando incluso si lo estás haciendo en el mar más peligroso de este mundo. El Grand Line. Cielos despejados, vientos suaves y mar calma.

Los Mugiwara se encontraban entretenidos disfrutando de su nuevo nakama: el Thousand Sunny. Gracias al último de los Mugiwara, Franky. Tan grande y con tanto por ver que parecía que nunca iban a conseguir verlo y saberlo todo acerca del Sunny.

En cubierta Zoro se encontraba descansando de las horas de intenso entrenamiento al que se había sometido hasta que el agotamiento le indicó que era el momento para tomarse un respiro. A su lado la toalla empapada del sudor que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo hasta apenas unos minutos. Así, agotado, era cuando mejor disfrutaba de sus siestas pues conseguían hacerle recuperar las fuerzas y terminaría por despertarse a la hora perfecta para ir a comer. Una maquinaria más perfecta que cualquier cosa que pudiera ser construida por la mano del hombre.

Pero cuando se disponía a dormir apoyado contra un lateral del Sunny se encontró observando a la onna que paseaba por el extremo opuesto del Sunny, casi como si estuviera desfilando únicamente para sus ojos.

_**Que bonitos ojos tienes**_

_**debajo de esas dos cejas,**_

_**debajo de esas dos cejas,**_

_**que bonitos ojos tienes!**_

¿Qué había dicho por primera vez cuando se encontraron? Zoro no sabría responder a esa pregunta porque no fueron sus palabras lo que se le quedó grabado en su mente, en su corazón. No. Habían sido aquellos ojos azules que parecían ser capaces de adentrarse en las más recónditas profundidades del espíritu de Zoro y elegir lo que de allí quisiera conocer.

Unos ojos que podían ser comparados con el cielo que se alzaba sobre ellos como de las profundidades del mar sobre el que navegaban. Unos ojos en los que Zoro se vio atrapado durante imprudentes muestras de indiferencia que siempre terminaban con él atrapado en aquellos dos pozos profundos… brillantes gemas más valiosas que el takara más grande de este mundo.

_Para que conformarse con One Piece cuando puedes tener Dos zafiros_.

_**Ellos me quieren mirar,**_

_**pero si tu no los dejas,**_

_**pero si tu no los dejas**_

_**ni siquiera parpadear.**_

Desde el principio ha estado provocándole con miradas que siempre lograban turbarle y hacerle sonrojar como si se tratase de un crío inocente y no del monstruo peligroso y aterrador que aquellos que conocían su nombre y sus acciones clamaban que era realmente Roronoa Zoro.

Cierto era que siempre le estaba lanzando esas miradas furtivas, maliciosas que parecían tanto divertirla al ver las reacciones de Zoro. Unas miradas que muy pronto Zoro logró identificar como actos de protección. Como con él no podía reducirlo de la misma manera en que lo había logrado, con insultante facilidad, con el resto de sus nakama pues buscó otra manera y la había encontrado con algo que le conseguía poner los pelos de punta a Zoro.

Flirteando con él.

Estaba bastante claro durante los primeros días como aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo casi tan natural para ella como el simple acto de respirar y poco a poco sus acciones con Zoro fueron mudando de una manera muy sutil y, al principio, inadvertidamente para él en algo más profundo e intenso de lo que habría llegado a pensar en que su inocente flirteo podría convertirse.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que ella cargaba con algo terrible sobre sus hombros, seguramente su pasado que la acosaba sin descanso, porque podía sentir y ver como sus inocentes flirteos querían convertirse en algo más pero, en que él no se permitía soñar en que alguien como ella pudiera realmente querer tener algo serio con un simple kengou y que ella se restringía cruzar esa línea, lo único que estaban consiguiendo crear era una enorme atmósfera entre ellos de puro deseo insatisfecho. Algo que una simple caricia… un fugaz seppun robado… o una mirada furtiva…

_**Malagueña salerosa,**_

No necesita más que unas simples palabras para convertirle en el blanco perfecto de sus deseos. Sin tener que pensar en nada relevante pues solamente con una conversación habitual puede llegar a convertirle en el protagonista de momentos divertidos, para los demás o simplemente para sus ojos. Sus palabras logran reducirle a un montón de nervios y eso era algo que podía ver que a ella le encantaba. Si, lo disfrutaba mucho ver como podía derrotar al peligroso kaizoku-kari con simples palabras mientras todos lo intentaban con la fuerza bruta… cuando esa fuerza, a ojos de ella, serviría mejor para otros asuntos más interesantes y con menos ropa de por medio.

_**besar tus labios quisiera,**_

_**besar tus labios quisiera,**_

_**malagueña salerosa.**_

_**Y decirte niña hermosa**_

Sus sonrisas son una cruel invitación para esos labios que siempre parecían estar llamándole pero que nunca terminaban de hacerlo. Convirtiendo aquellos gestos en una cruel sesión de tortura para el kengou. Por supuesto que no admitiría el sentirse tan atraído por sus labios como si fueran lo único que podría saciar su sed… su hambre y, por supuesto, su ambición.

Si, ella sabía que sus labios podían terminar con su resistencia pero también temía que colateralmente ella fuera quien sufriera la derrota, una derrota que podría acabar con mucho más que su vida. Su ambición… su sueño se vería arrastrado por la pasión que la atraía irremediablemente hacia Zoro. Por eso sus labios le llamaban. Si. Pero también lo mantenían alejado en un espacio intermedio en el que no pudiera existir vencedor ni vencido pero, por desgracia, ni siquiera un simple beso… unas palabras de cariño o de amor. Estaban siendo atrapados por sus propios deseos que confrontaban contra sus sueños y ambiciones.

Ella le hablaba, le provocaba con una brillante naturalidad que parecía haber nacido para hacerlo y que si dejara de hacerle sonrojar por lo menos una sola vez al día, tal vez ya no existiría un nuevo amanecer que anunciase el siguiente día de tortura. Pero en cambio a Zoro le resultaba imposible dedicarle un par de palabras para hacerle ver que conoce su juego, lo que realmente busca y no se atreve a coger. Podía tratarla mal y cortarla con palabras pero de su boca no se atrevían a salir simples palabras que pudieran hacerle ver lo que los ojos del kenshi, su corazón e, incluso, su propio espíritu de lucha sabían con gran claridad.

Que ella resultaba ser lo que jamás soñó poder encontrar en este mundo. El alma que le completaría pues resultaba ser lo que le faltaba para que pudiera considerarse un verdadero ser humano. Sabía que solamente una palabra amable que le hiciera ver lo que realmente era ella para él y el vacío que tenía en su interior sería ocupado por ella mientras el peso que cargaba sobre sus cansados hombros podía pasárselo a Zoro para que compartieran no solamente la felicidad entre ellos sino su vida al completo.

_**eres linda y hechicera,**_

_**eres linda y hechicera,**_

_**como el candor de una rosa.**_

_No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, pero no solamente cuando te molestas en lanzarme una sonrisa que me sobresalte o que tus ojos se rebajen a mirar a alguien como yo. No necesitas hacer nada para captar mi atención porque eres la respuesta a mi vida solitaria que me forjé en pos de mi sueño._

_¿Una palabra tuya?_

_Incluso si solamente quieres burlarte de mí con ella será bienvenida a pesar de mis reacciones contrarias… reacciones que me provocas por no saber como tratarte. Bajo un influjo me encuentro porque no puedo pensar en que puedas sonreírle de esta manera a otra persona porque me entran ganas de destrozarle…_

_Me provocas miedo porque siento como todo mi control se pierde con cualquier gesto tuyo y que temo que puedas hacer de mí lo que te pudiera apetecer. Debería dar gracias a que no uses este poder que tienes conmigo para tenerme a tus pies como ese maldito ero-kukku… porque eso si que sería cruel por tu parte._

_Eres quien más experiencias ha vivido y es algo que puedo ver en cada movimiento, gesto o pensamiento que compartes con nosotros. Sufrimiento como el tuyo solamente se lo desearía a eses quienes te han estado persiguiéndote toda tu vida para que comprobaran si tras todo ese dolor pudieran seguir manteniendo un espíritu libre, inocente y hermoso como el que tienes._

_Incluso en los terrenos más duros pueden seguir creciendo hermosas flores._

_**Si por pobre me desprecias**_

_**yo te concedo razón,**_

_**yo te concedo razón,**_

_**si por pobre me desprecias.**_

Agradecido está que fuera ella quien se hubiera apoderado de su corazón, espíritu y vida porque sabía que podría ofrecerle cualquier cosa que necesitase para saciar sus necesidades.

Amor. Compañía. Atención. Fuerza. Determinación.

Pero sabía que de algo que no podría colmarla sería de dinero pues esa nunca había sido su especialidad a pesar de haberse dedicado al cobro de houshoukin. Debería cambiar su manera de ser pero eso no sería posible y más sabiendo que ella ni se lo pediría ni se lo permitiría. Tal y como era, así es de quien ella se había enamorado… pero su vida daría si ella se lo pidiera porque tal vez fortuna no tuviera pero si corazón.

Y era todo de ella.

Que su senchou trate con este problema con la akage… él mismo lo había admitido de que había que ser muy valiente para casarse con ella, igualmente había que serlo para, simplemente, salir con ella.

El mundo que la buscaba dañar se lo pondría a sus pies a cambio de lo que no puede ofrecerle. Pero si ella no se atrevía a dar un paso para acercarse a él no se lo echaría en cara si pensase que no daba la talla para estar a su lado, pues eso mismo se repite cada día que la ve… que la escucha… y que se inunda de su fragancia al pasar a su lado con la única intención de tener algo más de ella.

_**Yo no te ofrezco riquezas**_

_**te ofrezco mi corazón,**_

_**te ofrezco mi corazón**_

_**a cambio de mi pobreza.**_

A su lado solamente puede tener su amor y su completa devoción pero nada de kin o millones de berries. Una sonrisa suya sería respondida con una cálida caricia contra su suave piel desnuda. Una mirada cómplice lo tendría a su lado para acompañarla a donde deseara.

Ni siquiera podría jurarle que si lo amase le daría su corazón únicamente para ella ya que ya lo tiene en su posesión desde el primer día. ¿Le llegaría a creer si se lo dijera? ¿Qué lo único que podía ofrecerle ya era suya desde que se conocieron? Y que ahora solamente es una cáscara que va llenándose de cada imagen, experiencia y sensaciones que iba consiguiendo de ella.

Su compañía siempre anhelada pero por el temor del rechazo siempre aceptada de manera reticente. Lo único que desea es estar con ella y la separación siempre logra hacerle sangrar su pobre corazón de una manera en que ninguna de sus heridas lograba hacerle sufrir.

_**Malagueña salerosa,**_

El sonido de su risa es capaz de darle nuevos bríos y fuerza a su cuerpo cuando parecía estar completamente exhausto. Siempre silenciosa y comedida pero en el fondo ocultándose está un espíritu tan vibrante que podía devolver a la vida a quien la hubiera perdido. El eco de sus risas resonando en su interior mientras sus ojos cerrados lo sumergen en el ritmo de aquella melodía.

_**besar tus labios quisiera,**_

_**besar tus labios quisiera,**_

_**malagueña salerosa.**_

_**Y decirte niña hermosa**_

La vida arrebatada siempre podría ser devuelta con el aliento que pasa a través de esos labios que siempre le están llamando entre provocaciones y promesas. Días de juegos terminarán por llevarles a un punto en que ninguno podrá ser capaz de retroceder y, a pesar de todas las posibles consecuencias, ya no querrían volver allí. No con ellos a una distancia en la que un beso podría acercarlos para siempre.

El paso del tiempo solamente sirve para aumentar el deseo de postrarse ante ella y abrir su pecho para mostrarle su vacío, su pérdida por haberla conocido y que toda su existencia aguardaba por un simple gesto por su parte.

No una mirada seductora que le provoque sudorosos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo anhelante de sus caricias.

No una sonrisa devoradora que a punto de romperle estuviera por la tensión que se le acumulaba con el paso de los días.

Simplemente buscaba una caricia que le confirmase que todo lo que sentía por ella realmente se iba a atrever a correspondérselo y dejar de ocultarlo en juegos y flirteos.

La belleza se encuentra en muchos más lugares que en los ojos con los que uno la observa. Se encuentra en el latido del corazón que te grita que te acerques y le digas que todo es real y que por ella arriesgaría su mundo porque no existía posibilidad de error… si de dolor porque la vida lo necesita como el cariño pero que junto a ella siempre estaría porque el mundo, su mundo, era ella.

Bello, duro y peligroso mundo en el que viviría eternamente y llenaría de su amor.

_**eres linda y hechicera,**_

_**eres linda y hechicera,**_

_**como el candor de una rosa.**_

_**Y decirte niña hermosa.**_

Da vida y calor a quien le ofrece su cobijo, y no existe ningún lugar a lo largo de este enorme mundo en que únicamente un simple contacto, una mirada o una sonrisa pudieran ofrecer más de lo que todo el kin del mundo te ofrecería.

Nunca puedes dejar de pensar en ella una vez la has visto porque se te mete mucha más dentro que simplemente bajo tu piel. Alguien como ella se convierte en parte de uno mismo porque es la respuesta de la necesidad humana. La perfección que puede completarte. Perfecta porque tiene defectos, defectos que te vuelven tan loco como necesitado.

Su vida a la que le fue arrebatada toda su niñez la ha convertido en algo más que una onna inteligente y manipuladora aparentemente fría y distante que solo sabe entablar contactos si de ellos pudiera sacar algo para su propio beneficio, sino que la convirtieron en alguien que busca el consuelo y amor que le obligaron a mitigar en su vida.

Lo que podía haber hecho a cualquier otra persona alguien cruel y despiadada a ella la moldeó en alguien en constante búsqueda de esa parte que late en su interior en constante y única armonía. El eco de sus sentimientos alcanzó el corazón de Zoro cuando la vio por primera vez. Y allí, en un momento de absoluta confusión en la que se mostraba como un peligro para todos, ella sintió como su búsqueda llegaba a su fin cuando su llamada, el eco de su corazón, le fue devuelto al rebotar contra los latidos, inesperadamente rápidos, del corazón enamorado de Zoro.

Su inocencia se agarró a su sangre y recorrió todo su cuerpo para intoxicarle de su presencia, una presencia de la que jamás iba a poder librarse.

Zoro observó como ella levantaba su mirada y sus ojos se reencontraron. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa como saludo y, para su sorpresa, esta fue devuelta con una de la propia cosecha de Zoro. Una sonrisa salvaje e indómita que provocaba que todo su cuerpo temblase de emoción y deseo.

Tan sorprendida estuvo por ese tipo de respuesta, y de la reacción de su cuerpo que fue incapaz de controlarse, que bajó ligeramente la mirada tímidamente… Pero si Zoro pensó que esto era la pureza que estaba presente en ella pero que no permitía mostrar a ojos que no fuera los suyos propios, en algún reflejo, cuando volvió a levantar su mirada…

… para su sorpresa volvió a escuchar el latido de su corazón en su pecho.

El paso estaba dado…

… y ahora simplemente deberían caminar juntos hasta el ocaso de los tiempos.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

**¡¡¡GOMEN!!! ¡¡¡GOMEN!!! ¡¡¡GOMEN!!! ¡¡¡GOMEN!!! ¡¡¡GOMEN!!!**

Bueno, y aquí está la muestra de que no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir. ;DDD

Supongo que esto ha sido escrito más por ese motivo que por otra saludable intención… aunque debo admitir que el haberme empapado de demasiado "Kill Bill" estos últimos días haya podido ser la causa de la elección de la canción.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Bara no muzai**: La inocencia de la rosa.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Houshoukin**: Recompensa.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kin**: Oro.

La letra de "Malagueña Salerosa" pertenece a una canción folclórica tradicional mejicana que fue escrita por Elpidio Ramírez, Roque Ramírez y Pedro Galindo.

Y por desgracia a sido utilizada de esta manera tan poco brillante por un servidor que debe aprender a tener más respeto por los buenos trabajos realizados por gente más sabia y habilidosa de lo que podré serlo yo aunque viviera mil vidas. T.T

Tras el susto que seguramente os habéis llevado con este fic realmente espero no haberos perdido para que sigáis leyendo los que me atreva a subir.

¡Gomen!, de nuevo y arigatou para todos los valientes que continúen leyendo mis fics en el futuro.

Nos leemos.^^(espero;P)


End file.
